


Long Lost

by CJ_Fan_Writes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Chicago, F/M, I don't own percy jackson, I own the OC's, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Original Character(s), Secret demigod community, or any of it's other series, percabeth, please comment, please kudos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_Fan_Writes/pseuds/CJ_Fan_Writes
Summary: A strange article pops up with reports of the Mist and the Duat breaking down. Will Camp Half-Blood be able to stop Rhea in time, or will America obliterated forever? And will Percy encounter his long lost sister?





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Among the deserted night streets of the city, shadows moved undetected by the street lights. All of the shadows flickered to some extent, but one in particular stuck out. This one slipped through the office building easily, snatching up little things that would be vital to survival. A can of soda, a USB, a pocket knife, and so on. The mysterious shadow stepped out into the light, revealing it’s identity.

It was in fact a thirteen year old girl, wearing her black hair in a ponytail and keeping her sea-green eyes on the window. Her ears were pricked, however, and her hands in her black thieves gloves were twitching nervously. Her jet-black outfit covered all but her face, and her black sneakers lent decent enough traction to get onto the windowsill. Surprisingly, she has a minor tan, and her athletic frame portrayed the look of a hardened thief. She was, but even so she was prone to fits of memory such as now.

_Helen was four, jumping around an office cubicle, with her mother and brother. She wore her hair in a braid, and was wrapped in a pink and purple sweater. Her leggings were black, and her red and blue Twinkle Toes always freaked out her mom because when they lit up, the colors looked like a cop car._

_Helen smiled warmly and bounced around. Her brother was watching their mom on the computer. He was seven, and shot a million questions at Mom. Mom answered them tiredly, smiling but with a sadness behind her eyes. Helen’s brother had the same eye and hair color as her, and so did their mother. Helen tapped her brother’s arm and led him over to the corner of the cubicle._

_Helen opened her mouth to say-_

A growl sounded behind Helen. She shook her head, clearing memories from nine years ago as she looked around. A pair of glowing eyes shone from through the window. Helen started running for the window as she was pulled into another fraction of a memory.

_It was Helen’s first night alone. She wrapped herself in a tiny, but fluffy, blanket. It was embroidered with teal threads. Helen. She looked up at the stars after eating a pack of Doritos. They traced seemed to trace out a name. Helen looked at it and mumbled to herself._

_“P. E. R-” She stopped suddenly as she spotted a pair of glowing eyes. Seven-year-old Helen didn’t have a clue what to do in the woods, so she screamed. The eyes got steadily larger as a black Hound with red eyes and claws stepped out. It was massive, with sharp claws and yellow teeth. Behind it was a twelve-year-old boy, with bright gold hair and green eyes. He gave Helen a hand._

_Helen took it._

Helen made it to the windowsill and jumped. The hellhound behind her wasn’t Dutton, and would eat her at the first opportunity. She needed to get back to the warehouse next to the Blackhawks Arena, where she had a base of operations. They were in Chicago, not New York. Helen was a battle trained veteran, not the little girl she was years ago.

Helen jumped out the window without hesitation. They were twenty floors up, but it didn’t matter when she lived in an abandoned city full of monsters. It had started a couple of weeks ago, with all the mortals evacuating and the monsters multiplying by the dozen. Now, Chicago was the most dangerous place for anyone to be, but especially a demigod.

 _Where are you now, my brother?_ Helen wondered as she fell toward the earth.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth Chase sprinted down the strawberry fields. She has waited too long, and needed to run to the camp entrance. After all, she was going to be meeting her boyfriend. That’s reason enough. 

Her blonde hair whipped in the wind and her stormy grey eyes were less stormy than usual. Her camp T-shirt was beat up, but her necklace was on, and her denim shorts weren’t too badly dirtied. Her sneakers, though were another thing entirely. 

Percy stood at camp entrance. His black hair was wet and clean, his sea green eyes a welcome relief to her. His clothes were clean (finally) and be was smiling openly. Annabeth collided into him at full speed, and he teetered backwards, thankfully not falling. They kissed, each wrapping into the other. Percy smelled like sea salt, with an underlying hint of Old Spice. They pulled apart and simply hugged. 

“I missed you, a lot,” Percy murmured. Annabeth smiled, remembering how the gods had to call upon her to redesign Mount Olympus. She missed Percy so much, as she couldn’t visit him during that and school. Now, he’s with her all summer. 

“Am I interrupting anything?” Chiron asked behind them. Annabeth jumped. 

“Oh, um, not at all, Chiron,” Percy stammered. Annabeth pushed down her frustration as she saw Chiron's look of worry. 

“Good,” Chiron stated, then said, “Follow me.” Annabeth and Percy sprinted after Chiron’s galloping form. They ran to the Big House, both of them athletic but still gasping for breath. Chiron waited for them. Percy was getting better with the running, but still needed breath. Annabeth hasn’t gotten better at all. 

Chiron sat down in his wheelchair and wheeled towards the computer room. Annabeth found it odd that they were going to the computer room instead of the rec room. And especially when, on the computer, was an article titled, “Citizens Evacuate Chicago.”

Annabeth read the article. In it were reports of supposed monsters attacking the city, including harpies, flying serpents, and even the Minotaur. There were reports of Greek, Egyptian, and even Norse monsters spotted. Later on there was a section of the article that talks about a girl named Helen Jay, and how she and a band of rebels has been terrorizing the city. Stealing things, wreaking havoc, and even murdering. She was another reason they evacuated the city, to make the search for her easier. The sketch of her they made showed high cheek-bones, small eyes, and a large nose. She also had a ponytail with a stripe in it, the only thing that can be confirmed by comparing the sketch to a blurry security photo. Other than that, the article speculated on how the monsters came about. 

Percy skimmed the article, since Google Translate translated it to Ancient Greek. He took one of the muffins on the desk and nibbles on it a bit. Annabeth watched him carefully, noting that his hands were shaking. She gave him a hug, and he hugged her back, effectively stopping his hands. Chiron interrupted by asking, “Do you know what that means?”

“The Mist lessened up in Chicago,” Percy said.”But that doesn't make sense. It seems to be working everywhere else.”

“It seems from the report that they have an army there,” Annabeth added, “And it’s a mix of Greek, Egyptian and Norse monsters. They each have their own version of the Mist, and all of those have stopped working.”

“What do you think about Helen?” Chiron asked, eyes darting at Percy before locking with Annabeth's. 

“She couldn’t have,” Annabeth answered.”From what it sounds like, she has enough trouble already, and the monsters would only complicate her life further. Besides-”

“Look at this,” Percy interrupted, clicking the reload button. On the article were scrawled notes all over the screen. They each were next to a highlighted piece of text. The first note, highlighting the types of monsters, said  **Unite the Golden Eagles, the Vikings, and the Pyramid Bearers.** The second note, highlighting the murdering citizens and destroying buildings part of the article, said  **The monsters did it.** The final note, highlighting the word Jay in Helen's last name, said  **Find the way, of the Golden Jay.**

The other notes were in Latin, Egyptian and Norse. Annabeth looked at Percy for reassurance when she saw that he'd gone pale. Something about it tipped him off, and Annabeth wanted to know what. But, Percy made a lame excuse about using the bathroom and slipped out. When she thought no one was looking, she slipped out after him.

  
  
  


Meanwhile, in Boston, Magnus Chase read the same article and same notes from the library's computer. The notes he read, however, were different. 

**Loki is in Chicago.**

**Bread crumbs are red, not yellow.**

**At the place where food is free, find the Magic key.**

Sam was looking over his shoulder, and Jack was safely tucked away in his pocket. They both were in alarm, and have already contacted Annabeth. Now all they have to do is wait. 

  
  
  


“Carter! Look at this!” Sadie shouted from her room. Carter sighed and ran over there. She offered him her phone and his jaw dropped at the article and the Egyptian hieroglyphs on it. The hieroglyphs translated to:

**Chaos has awakened.**

**Trust the storm.**

**Delve into the mind, to find the artifact of time.**

Carter exchanged a glance with Sadie, and sighed. She was right to be alarmed. Sadie strode over and a text to Annabeth. Now came the waiting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAH! I do not regret leaving the cliffhanger. I am awesome that way.
> 
> I am so lucky that I already have this made in a Google Doc, so if anything happens we won't lose it.
> 
> Leave a kudos and a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another update today! I'm on a roll!  
> You know the drill. Kudos and comment :-)

Percy couldn’t stop shaking. No matter what he does, he can't stop remembering the little girl with sea green eyes and a giant, colorful sweater. She will always be his little sister to him, but for seven years, he thought she was dead.

Now, a little bubble hope comes up at the thought that she might be alive. 

That bubble popped, however, when he remembered that Annabeth has no knowledge of his sister. He tried not to think about what she would say, and instead on the pinching feeling in his gut. That didn't help much either, instead leaving him to drain the cup of water that was next to him. As it was enchanted to do, the cup filled up with more water. If she was in Chicago…

Percy shuddered and drained another cup. The handwriting wasn't hers, the sketch wasn't her, there was no way it could have been her. But that one memory kept coming back, flinging all other reason into Tartarus that it couldn't be his sister. 

_ “Percy, Percy!” The bundle of blue demanded. “Look at my Halloween costume!” _

_ Percy tried to look interested as he looked at his sister's outfit. She was dressed as a blue jay, her arms wings and her nose covered in a beak. He was dressed as a pirate, with a cutlass at his side. He was eight at the time, and saw the five-year-old trying to flap her wings. Percy smiled, big brother instincts telling him to protect this little bird from harm. _

_ “I want to be a blue jay!” She shouted. “I want to fly! In the sky! Sing in the trees! And say hello to the bees!”  _

_ Percy shook his head, smiling. She was five, and still managed to create better poetry than he did. Granted, the subject was kind of ridiculous, but she was young. Percy wasn't about to be the one to pop her bubble.  _

_ A growl resonated throughout the room. Percy’s sister stopped singing and hid behind him while he took out his plastic cutlass. The massive wolf slipped out of the shadows, snarling and pouncing on the two children.  _

_ Percy swung his cutlass, managing to whack the beast on the nose. It let out a squeak and ran off. From what Percy had read, it was strange for a wolf to just run off like that, but he was focusing all his attention on his sister at the moment. _

_ "Helen, are you okay?” _

Percy woke up from his odd trance and found his hands shaking again. He downed another cup. Helen had always wanted to be a blue jay. Jay, Jay, Jay. It was as if his mind has fixated on that one word. The message didn't help either. 

**Find the way of the Golden Jay.**

He shook himself and pulled out a picture from his bag. He has always had it in his bag, but has never told anyone. Percy spotted Helen immediately, as she took up half the picture, and himself, as he was scooted up against the wall next to his mom, who was trying to restrain said sister. Helen wore a blue and purple polka dotted sweater and jeans. They were at a photo booth at someone's party, one of Helen's friends. She was six at the time. 

It was her seventh birthday when she left. 

Percy had to stop tears from flowing with shaky hands. He had to remember that Chiron probably just wanted him to check on Chicago, see what was going on. But he couldn't if he was going to try to keep a secret as big as this. He needed to tell Annabeth. 

The clock on his stand said 8:49. He missed dinner and the camp song. The shock was a big hit on him. Percy knew he had to tell Annabeth. She was his girlfriend after all. 

He fell into a deep, troubled sleep before he knew it. On the nightstand beside him was a half-eaten muffin. 

 

  
Annabeth knew there was something wrong the moment Percy entered his cabin. He pulled out his muffin, laid it on the nightstand, and started getting antsy before crashing. She felt bad for spying on him, but if it's for his health and safety, she would do anything. Well, almost anything. 

She slipped in, kissed Percy on the forehead, and pocketed the muffin before slipping back out. Annabeth hurried towards Hecate cabin and knocked on the door. 

“This is Hecate cabin. What can we do for you?”

“I need to talk to Masa,” Annabeth said simply. Masa was a new addition to the Hecate cabin but already has an amazing affinity for magic. If anyone would know what happened, it was her. 

Masa stepped out of the cabin. Her skin looked like charcoal, and so does her hair. Her eyes, however, were a deep amber. Masa, at the moment, wore her camp T-shirt and black leggings with black hiking boots. Masa held out her hand. Annabeth gave her the muffin. Masa was mute, but wasn't ashamed of it, rather she wore it proudly. 

Masa handed it back, then used a bit of magic to put one word out. 

_ POISON.  _

Annabeth quickly asked, “What type of poison? Do you know? What's the cure?” But Masa strode quickly and beckoned to Annabeth to keep up. 

Masa opened the door to the Poseidon cabin, getting worried when Percy didn't move a muscle. Annabeth came over and brushed a hand on his forehead, detecting fever. Masa watched Percy a moment, then scribbled out something on a notepad and stuck it to the bed. 

_ The cure is a particular type of mushroom called the Silver Thorn. It glows silver and is covered with tiny thorns. It is found underground in Chicago. Percy can come with. The only effects he'll suffer are those akin to a cold. But, if he hits too much of a block emotionally, he has a 75% chance of dying. Just crush up the mushroom with nectar in a sort of smoothie.  _

Annabeth frowned, but Masa had already left. Percy let out a faint cough, and Annabeth decided to sleep with him tonight. They both settled into a restless sleep. 

Masa looked back at the two lovebirds. She snorted, then started packing up both of their bags when she saw Annabeth's phone, full of texts. Masa sent replies to all of them, then went back to the Hecate cabin, whistling and juggling a pack of sprinkles. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Yay!  
> After the next one, things might slow down a bit in regards to updates. But, I promise, I will have more up in a bit. Until then, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer! I don't own Percy Jackson or any of Rick Riordan's work. I do own the OC's.

Sadie, Magnus, Reyna, and Annabeth met in the rec room at Camp Half-Blood. Two very important issues stood between them, both known by all but one that's not known to be known by all. 

“The reason that we are all here today,” Reyna began, is because we have all had our own messages to go to Chicago. I'm assuming we are all going with some sort of force?”

There were nods around the table. 

“Now that that’s all said and done, I have another matter I want to get to,” Reyna added. “My other Praetor, Frank Zhang, has gone ill, and we believe that he has been poisoned through a muffin.”

“Percy fell ill in a similar manner last night,” Annabeth stated. Sadie nodded in agreement. 

“What flavor were the muffins?” Magnus asked. When all the answers were different, he came to wrapper color, muffin color and even where they were from. All the answers were different. 

“Sprinkles! What was the color of the sprinkles?” Sadie asked. “Carter ate a muffin with teal sprinkles.”

“Weird. Frank had teal sprinkles too,” Reyna said. 

Annabeth groaned. “They were only a shade off of sea-green!”

“There’s a difference between teal and sea-green?” Magnus asked. 

“Yes! And I missed it.”

“So, no eating any muffins with teal sprinkles. Got it,” Sadie noted. Then the council disbanded. 

  
  
  


Annabeth stuffed some clothes into her duffel bag. Percy’s bag was packed already, full to the brim. Speaking of which, Percy was curled up, fast asleep on the bed. It wasn't often Annabeth got to see him relaxed and cute. He looked younger and smaller. The peace was interrupted, however, when he made a small sound. 

Annabeth shook her head, then went to wake up her boyfriend. He mumbled a bit before flipping over, and she tried the tactic of laying on him. It worked. 

“Oof, Annabeth, hello. Such a rude awakening, but, wait, are we leaving? Where are we going and why?” Percy asked in a flurry of questions.

“Yes, we are leaving,”Annabeth said, “We are going to Chicago, with most of Camp Half-Blood. Percy, just relax and rest.”

“Uh, I feel like I'm sick,” Percy stammered, then sneezed. 

“Cause you are, Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth laughed. “And no muffins, either. Especially not any ones with teal sprinkles. The sprinkles made you sick.”

“Wait, you said they were sea-green,” Percy thought aloud. 

“One of them was teal.”

“There's a difference between teal and sea-green?”

“Percy and Annabeth, come here!” Chiron shouted. “We're late!”

Annabeth planted a kiss on Percy’s cheek. “C’Mon, Seaweed Brain.” They filed out of the cabin and ran to catch up, both of them thinking about the journey. 

  
  
  


It turned out they never needed to worry about the journey. The other campers kept their distance, believing to keep themselves safe from whatever Percy has and making themselves uncomfortable. The most interesting thing was Percy falling asleep and having a dream about a golden jay and the girl who might be his sister. Annabeth kept spouting theories about how the Mist could have been lifted. 

“Maybe the Mist could have been cut out by a monster! But no, no normal monsters could have done something that big. But, maybe they could have been aided by a god! No, no god in their right mind would ever do such a thing…”

And so on. When they got to the meeting point, Camp Jupiter had already made a wicked fort and the Norse had a ship turned over to make a building. The magicians had a camp too, just shrouded heavily in their version of the Mist. Camp Half-Blood made their camp, then everyone got together for the war meeting.

“We each have a different message, clearly intended for us alone,” Annabeth started. The tent they were in had a foldable table in the center covered with a bunch of maps and a bowl of jelly beans. Everyone stood, so there was no use for the foldable chairs stacked up against the wall. “Maybe if we all pool them together, however, there will be a bigger message?”

Carter Kane, who had taken a temporary cold reliever that morning, managed to say, “ **Delve into the mind, to find the artifact of time.** I'm assuming you meant the lines that are poems?”

“Exactly,” Annabeth answered, not bothered at all by the stuffy nose accent, as she listened to Percy with it for a good twelve hours. “ **Follow the way, of the Golden Jay.** ”

“ **At the place where food is free, find the Magic key.** ” Magnus recited from a crumpled piece of paper. At everyone's glance he responded with, “What? I didn't memorize it.”

“You’d get along well with Percy,” Annabeth snorted, unable to keep a laugh in. “Too bad he’s sick.”

“I’ll take you up on that offer after we figure out what's going on.”

“ **Once you have the relics, take them to the place of academics.** ” Reyna interrupted, moving the conversation back on track. Looks were tossed her way from around the room as she just looked them all back in the eye.

“Would have been nice to know earlier,” Magnus said, frustrated, and Annabeth whacked him on the arm.

Annabeth wrote the poem down on the paper. “ **Find the way of the Golden Jay** \- wait, the letters are moving.”

The words and letters swirled, tangled and barrel rolled as they shifted across the paper. They rearranged themselves in a new poem, one that read:

_ Son of the sea and child of nature, _

_ Find the path to freedom. _

_ Child of wisdom and daughter of war, _

_ Find the key to queendom.  _

_ Brother and sister of Egypt, _

_ Find the clock of peace. _

Annabeth took a shaky breath, then said, “Percy and Magnus would have to go find the “Way of the Golden Jay,” me and Reyna would have to find the magic key, and Carter and Sadie would have to find the artifact of time.”

Just then, Sadie burst in. She tripped over a chair, managed to catch herself, then stood up and held out her phone. “I got a bunch of weird texts from a sender called ‘HJ.’ I figured that you should take a look at it, Annabeth.”

Annabeth pulled up the messages. They were all in pictures. One was of a street sign, labeled Jay Way. The other crossed sign said Golden St. The second one was of a fancy key, hanging on a hook. That picture had a caption of “Begging.” The third picture featured a rainbow orb that seemed to glow, and the final picture had a school that said Golden Jay High School. 

Annabeth showed everyone the pictures. “In looking for these relics,” Annabeth proposed, “We should stay in groups of at least two. The city is so monster-infested that anyone alone could be easily jumped.”

”I agree,” Reyna said, and the others followed suit. Annabeth closed the meeting, preparing for the quest of her life. 

  
  
  


A shadow moved through the alleys of Chicago, staying close to the walls. A lamp flickered, and a girl steps out into the light. Her name was Helen. 

Helen climbed up the brick wall, perching on the edge and watching the alley in front to make sure there was no movement. When she was satisfied, Helen jumped down, breaking into a run at the sight of the Blackhawks Arena. 

She slid to a stop next to the doors. Taking a breathe, she placed her hand on the cold doorway and pushed. 

_ Helen, bouncing around energetically, followed the boy into the large warehouse. He unlocked the door and slipped through like a shake, a little bundle following her.  _

_ They snuck past security guards and climbed into a closet. Helen thought the whole thing a grand adventure. But the real deal was when they got to the hidden basement.  _

_ It held a whole community of demigods. The boy, whose name was Aaron, made introductions. Every time Helen gripped the doorknob on the closet, she was greeted by a friendly face.  _

Slipping into the hidden community, Helen snuck through the halls and went to her room. It was covered with papers, some were poems, some were maps, some were plans. Spell times were scattered about, and a rainbow orb lay on a pedestal. The bed was messy, but at least the closet was whole. 

Helen sighed, laying on the bed and thinking. Hoping a message sent was received. 


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth ran through the tent maze in Camp Half-Blood’s temporary camp, Magnus trailing behind her. She turned corners to the sea-green tent with a white trident in it, Poseidon’s tent. Hearing a sneeze, Annabeth palmed a cold reliever and went into the tent. Inside was a mattress, covered in blankets that were strewn all over the place. Percy’s duffel bag laid sadly in one corner of the room, and a bunch of books lay stacked all over the place. On the bed, Percy sat in his Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and shorts writing on a notebook and typing on a graphing calculator. He took a sip of his water bottle and looked up when Annabeth and Magnus came in.

"Hey Annabeth,” Percy said, then sneezed. “Is this Magnus?” 

"Yep,” Magnus replied, entering nervously.

"I have thrown this calculator at the wall three times now,” Percy said casually.

“It still, miraculously, works.” 

"Yeah, those things are tanks.” 

"Sorry to bust in on your bonding time, boys,” Annabeth interrupted, “But we have a quest to discuss.”

"The meeting, right?” Percy asked. When Annabeth nodded, he continued with, “What’s my section of the quest?”

"Find an intersection of Golden St and Jay Way,” Annabeth stated punctually. “The Golden Jay High School is what you’re looking for.”

”I’m going with you,” Magnus added. Percy nodded, then frowned, looking down at the calculator he had been unknowingly gesturing with.

”Annabeth, how do you work this thing?” Percy asked, then sneezed again. Annabeth rolled her eyes, calling to Magnus to leave them be. She plopped down on the bed next to him, pressing a few buttons and showing him how to operate the graphing calculator.

”There,” she said. “Now, what’s really going on?”

”Nothing, really,” Percy murmured. “Just needed a distraction from memories.”

Annabeth’s heart melting, she gathered him in her arms, pulling him into a hug. He moved his arms around her waist, and pressed his heart against Annabeth’s chest. He wanted to hear her heart beating, as Percy needed a distraction from more than just memories of Tartarus.

He was remembering Helen, of course, but there was something else that was bothering him. He was having vivid nightmares lately, and they keep getting stronger as the minutes go on. Part of it was based on memory, but others were of something new. Someone’s death, somewhere in Tartarus. Most often he was by the river Cocytus, with its wailing voices of despair. But he couldn't tell Annabeth any of that. Percy didn’t want to bring up memories that could just stay buried.

 _Whichever god or goddess is giving me these visions,_ Percy thought, _can go to Tartarus._

  
  


Percy was sleeping in his tent with Annabeth, as Annabeth didn’t want anything to happen to her Seaweed Brain. In all honesty, Percy was nervous. He couldn't prevent these vivid dreams from happening, and he didn't want to worry Annabeth. He just wanted to see her smile.

”Night, Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth mumbled sleepily. She wiggled a little bit, getting comfortable between Percy and the mattress.

”Night, Wise Girl,” Percy murmured, starting to fall asleep with the warmth of Annabeth pressed against him. He slipped into another dream.

_Percy opened his eyes, the sharp bank of the Cocytus digging into his back. He immediately sat up, and saw Annabeth slip from the bank into the river._

_”Annabeth!” Percy shouted, diving into the river. He swam towards the bottom, hooking his arm around her waist and pulling upwards. He managed to break surface and scrabble onto the bank._

_”Someone has to drown,” an eery voice boomed. “And if it won't be her, then it must be you.”_

_The next thing Percy saw was the river flowing around him. He was under the river Cocytus surface, and was being quickly pulled down by an invisible string. He was dragged over the bottom of the river, resulting in plenty of bruises and scratches. He didn't feel them, instead hearing the voices in the Cocytus. “Worthless,” they seemed to say, and Percy was dragged down into the Abyss._

  
  


Annabeth woke up at 2 in the morning to Percy kissing her on the nose. He proceeded to continue to pepper her with light and ticklish kisses. She stifled an embarrassing giggle and squirmed under the sudden attention. Running facts through her head, she thought about the fact that most days, Percy can stay dead to the world, unless there was a monster attack. So why was he up at 2 in the morning, when there clearly wasn’t an attack. Then she realized.

“Percy, stop it,” Annabeth interrupted. “You’re doing the thing you always do when you’re upset. So, tell me what’s wrong.”

Percy broke off from kissing her face and buried his face in her shoulder. Annabeth sighed, prepared to push him off to make him talk, but froze when he made a little broken noise into her shoulder. Percy had never done anything like that. He was always the bright one, the optimistic one, the one who cracked jokes at the most bleak of moments. Annabeth was unfamiliar with this side of him, and just held him when he started crying.

A few minutes later, he stopped and just pressed his ear against Annabeth’s chest. She hugged him, and they just laid there. Percy mumbled something, and Annabeth asked, “Are you okay, Percy?”

He sniffed, then replied “Love you, Wise Girl.”

Evidently not. Annabeth tucked Percy in between the tent wall and herself, and said, “Tell me about it, Seaweed Brain.”

“It was just a nightmare,” He murmured, just loud enough for Annabeth to hear. Her consciousness shouted that if a nightmare shakes him up that much, then there must be something going on that’s more than it seems. But for now, it was up to her to comfort her boyfriend.

“What was it about?” Annabeth asked gently, wrapping her arms around him. She felt Percy shift to face her, his breathing raspy and eyes puffy. For the first time, Annabeth noticed the bags under his eyes. Whatever this was about, this was clearly not the first time recently a nightmare had struck him like this. No, she could tell that he had clearly been having these nightmares for a while now.

“We were at the river Cocytus…” he began, and continued to tell his tale, stopping to pause and grip Annabeth tightly on occasions before he continued. She listened patiently, and when Percy had finished he began to cry again, burying his face once again into her shoulder.

“It’s okay, Percy,” Annabeth said, petting his hair. Whoever sent him these visions knew how to get to him. She pulled the blankets over their heads and snuggled next to him. Annabeth pressed kisses into his hair. They both fell asleep there, oblivious to the person watching from afar.  
  
  


Helen ran down the hallways to the dining hall. She managed to get onto the stage facing the table.

Helen looked down onto the demigods. They were assorted, but about fifty strong. They were organized by roles. The table to the left were the Gatherer’s. They went out into the city and gathered the food they ate. The table to the right were the Protector’s. They stayed in the stadium and protected the demigods inside. This included doing some housekeeping as well. The middle table had the Medics, the demigods who didn’t fight, and the leaders of the Gatherer’s and Protector’s. They all looked up to her. She was their leader.

“As you all know,” Helen began, “The city was abandoned by mortals when the monsters came in abundance. This is both good and bad for us. We will need to keep to a buddy system. No one goes outside alone-”

“Come on! This isn’t a camp!” A voice shouted from the crowd. The demigods parted to let him through. He was tall and had a dirty blonde mop on his head. He was wearing a bright neon jacket and deep blue jeans with black boots. He was muscular and looked intimidating, but Helen just raised an eyebrow and said,

“Bryan, you know full well why these rules are in place. Unless you want to live out in the monster infested city where there will be hardly any food.”

The whole room quieted down. Bryan shook, then sat down in his place at the Protector’s table.

“Now then,” Helen continued, “Let’s eat.”

There were joyous shouts as she hopped off the stage and helped a few kids pass out some trail mix. A few kids grumbled about it, but most kept calm as they dug in. Helen slid into her spot at the end of the middle table. On her left was Drake, her second in command. He had golden blonde hair and green eyes. On her right was Kitty, Captain of the Hunters. She had raven black hair and shocking violet eyes. Next to Kitty was Velvet, with dark red hair and gold eyes. She was the leading Medic for the Day Team.

“Hey Helen,” Kitty said, waving an arm and then digging into her trail mix. Drake was already finished with his and Velvet was still eating delicately. Helen smiled, responding with a quick “Hello,” then ate her trail mix.

“So, Helen,” Drake started, and Kitty grumbled. “What’s the plan with this whole thing?”

“Really Drake?” Kitty complained. “That’s the fifth time now you’ve asked that.”

“Guys,” Helen interrupted, rolling her eyes. “The plan is you, me and Drake will meet them with a squadron at the intersection. We meet them, exchange some words, then bring them here to explain further what’s going on.”

Drake nodded. “We won’t tell them everything about us, will we?”

“Nope.”

“Great,” Kitty interrupted. “I need to go schedule patrols now.”

Helen smiled. “Good luck Kitty,” she said, “And I think I’ll just stay here tonight. I have a weird hunch that there’s going to be trouble…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for going on a super long hiatus! I will be making regular updates from now on, I promise!
> 
> For now though, enjoy the story!

Magnus ran as fast as he could.  _Wolves,_ he thought.  _Why'd it have to be wolves?_

Hellhounds, as Annabeth had called them, were chasing them. Magnus had come to the conclusion that all hellhounds were were oversized, black wolves. She has also described one of them as being "fuzzy and cuddly." These ones looked more like they had rabies than cuddly.

Magnus had protested at the thought that Jack was to fight them, as he need his strength for running away. 

Speaking of running, Percy beside him wasn't looking too hot. He was wheezing, and slowly falling behind. Magnus had noticed a couple of minutes ago and wondered whether it was a side effect of Tartarus.

Granted, the alley was no place to hold a marathon. It was littered with trash that practically begged to be tripped over. It was only a matter of time before one of them did.

"Fu-" Percy was cut off as he fell and twisted his leg. Magnus doubled back and swung Percy's arm over his back to kind of support him. "I understand how Annabeth felt now."

"Stop talking and focus on running," Magnus huffed. They broke out of the end of the alleyway to see the roundabout in their sights. The hellhounds were almost upon them when they reached the middle, and Magnus had to stop to attempt to pull off Jack from his pendant. However, it seemed like he didn't need to.

An arrow stuck in the back of the nearest one, turning it to dust instantly. The second turned it's head, only to get two in the eye. The third started to bark, and so did the fourth and fifth, but arrows moved so fast it seemed like the arrowshafts just appeared in their throats. The sixth turned tail and ran.

Seven figures jumped down from the rooftops. They were wearing all black like ninjas, but scarier. Six of them had a bow and quivers on their backs, but one, with a blue scarf tied on his wrist, had two swords hanging by his side. Two of the mysterious people were exchanging a bag of trail rations, but a glance from a third with a dark green scarf around her wrist stopped it immediately.

"Who are you?" Magnus asked. Percy scowled as well, and his hand moved to his pocket, where Riptide was. 

The two with the scarves pulled off their masks. The one with the blue scarf was a boy with gold hair and shocking green eyes. The other was a girl with short, raven black hair and violet eyes. 

"My name's Drake," the boy introduced, "Son of Athena."

"I'm Kitty," the girl said bluntly, eyes flicking to Drake with an annoyed expression. "Daughter of Apollo, yet I give homage to Artemis." 

"How are you here?" Percy asked. "And how are you organized?"

"The Jay will tell you when she wants to tell you," Drake responded. "But for now, we need to get you to headquarters." 

"Yeah," Kitty scoffed. "Like Velvet's gonna magic his leg. She's a daughter of Hecate who can augment healing the power of a first aid kit."

Magnus noticed Percy going a little pale. "Wherever this headquarters is," Magnus butted in, "We need to get there soon."

Kitty snorted, then called out, "Follow us."

"I got him," Drake came up to Magnus, then lifted Percy's weight off his shoulders. They carried on grimly, each wrapped in their own thoughts.

 

 

 

"We've got an orange emergency here!" Drake shouted. Kitty looked at him questionably.

"The kid's only got a broken leg."

"Do you see him though? He's pale and shaky."

"Ooh, yeah. Never mind, it's a red emergency!"

Magnus just barely got the Ping Pong conversation between the two, and then Percy was rushed off by a girl with dark red hair and gold eyes. Kitty had ran off to "sort out patrols," leaving Magnus with Drake.

They stood in awkward silence for a bit, then Drake said, "I'll, uh, take you to our leader now. I guess that's what I should do? Considering that you don't know the way and... Yeah just follow me."

Magnus trekked behind Drake, content to keep his mouth shut. He observed that the base looked like a warehouse, and kids scurried around. There were different doors leading different places, but they seemed to be in a sort of foyer. Teens were running around, other teens were yelling at the teens that were running around, but Drake seemed to cut a general path. One kid was talking loudly, a dirty blonde haired boy, and Kitty stormed over while Drake shook his head in disgust.

When they passed the next set of doors, it was a room that looked like a cafeteria. In what looked like the front, there was a podium, in which there was a round table barely seen behind the podium. In the facing view of the podium, there were three long tables, each with a tablecloth. The one on the left had a dark blue tablecloth, the one in the middle had a dark red tablecloth, and the one on the right had a dark green tablecloth. The room was practically empty. Drake hustled Magnus into a side door.

The side door led to a series of corridors. There were five doorways; two on the left, two on the right, and On one at the end. They each had a label: "Peach" for a brown doorway, "Drake" for a blue doorway, "Kitty" for a green doorway, "Velvet" for a red doorway, and "Helen Jay" for a teal doorway. Drake headed for the teal doorway.

When they stepped in, Magnus saw an organized desk, with rows of papers on it. On a sideboard, there was a closed laptop and an orb that looked exactly like the one sent from the text. 

In the center of the room stood a girl. She looked like the deliquent from the picture in the article, only with a steak of teal hair instead of pink. She had her arms crossed and was shifted on one foot. In fact, Magnus was reminded of Percy...

"This was one of the kids you told us to expect," Drake spoke, snapping Magnus out of his thoughts. "The other has a broken leg and is in the infirmery. They came earlier than expected, but they were chased by hellhounds. I can't exactly blame them. Kitty was snippy, as usual. In fact, I think I heard an insult from her on the way back."

"Tell her she insulted Percy Jackson," The girl, who Magnus could tell was thirteen, shut up Drake, who was sixteen.

"I'll, uh, take my leave. Positions to organize and all," Drake stammered, and at a nod from the girl, he left. That left Magnus with her.

"Hello Magnus," The girl said. "I assume you know my name already. You'd be dead and blind if you did."

A jab. Annabeth had versed him well in negotiations, so he could tell this Helen figure was testing him, seeing how he responded to the comment. "Helen Jay," Magnus responded calmly and rationally. "I'm neither blind nor deaf." 

"You'd be dead by now if you were one, the other, or both," Helen said, circling around Magnus like a wolf. She certainly had that stare that made it feel like those sea-green eyes were burrowing into your soul. "Well, I'm sure you have a lot of questions, so asked away."

"Who's in power?" Magnus asked. Helen raised her eyebrows, then smiled.

"And here I thought I was the only warrior well versed in politics," Helen chuckled, then continued to answer the question. "I'm in charge here. My second in command, who is also the Captain of the Protectors, is Drake. Kitty, who I believe you've met already, is the Captain of the Hunters. Velvet is Captain of the Healers."

"Who are they?" Magnus probed. "The Protectors, the Hunters, the Healers?"

"The Hunters go out into the city to find food or find anything that might be threatening our community. They tend to wear dark green. The Projectors stay here, and act as guards. They wear dark blue. The Healers, well, you can assume from the name. They have dark red."

"Who are you the daughter of?" Magnus asked suddenly, surprising both him and Helen.

"Poseidon," Helen chuckled. "I'm a daughter of Poseidon."

"So that's why you remind me of Percy," Magnus thought out loud.

"Speaking of Percy, we should go check on him," Helen said. "Come with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muah ha ha!!! I have no regrets.
> 
> I will update every Wednesday, and I may be starting a new story (which won't go on a super long hiatus) about instead of Percy meeting Annabeth and being introduced by Annabeth to Camp Half Blood, it will be the other way round. Maybe, though. We don't know for certain.


End file.
